A culpa foi da sua testosterona
by Pink Potter
Summary: Shortfic: Gina é uma garota normal, apenas tem um excesso de testosterona no organismo. Isso não seria nada muito grave, se Draco Malfoy não descobrisse. Será que a testosterona dela vai influenciar na relação dos dois?


**A culpa foi da sua testosterona**

**Resumo: Gina é uma garota normal, apenas tem um excesso de testosterona no organismo. Isso não seria nada muito grave, se Draco Malfoy não descobrisse. Será que a testosterona dela vai influenciar na relação dos dois? – O resumo ta horrível, desculpem-me! A fic será postada amanhã (10/06), aguardemm! Beijus! PinkPotter : )**

**Gina não podia acreditar que passaria seu sábado em uma detenção do professor Snape. Tudo porque se confundiu na última aula e acabou misturando os ingredientes errados da poção que deveria fazer, até que isso não seria tão ruim, tiraria nota baixa, mas não ficaria de detenção. O problema todo foi a poção ter explodido na cara de Snape e feito o cabelo dele ficar roxo. Sorriu ao lembrar da cara de raiva do professor e das risadas arrancadas da turma devido ao acontecido.**

**Ao chegar à sala dele, porém, sua alegria foi embora. Lembrou-se que depois do ocorrido, Snape deu-lhe imediatamente uma detenção, que deveria acontecer no sábado, ou seja, "adeus" visita à Hogsmead. Suspirou fundo, preparando-se para entrar, então bateu na porta. Estranhou quando uma voz, diferente da de Snape mandou-a entrar, o mais estranho é que tinha a sensação de que sabia de quem era aquela voz e se sua suspeita estivesse correta... Aquilo não seria nada bom.**

** Fico feliz que sabias cumprir horários Weasley! – disse um garoto de cabelos muito loiros. Essa não, era exatamente a última pessoa que Gina gostaria que estivesse naquela sala.**

** Onde está o professor Snape? – perguntou Gina secamente.**

** Como a profesora McGonagall está doente, ele teve que acompanhar os alunos até Hogsmead, por isso pediu para que eu me encarregasse da sua detenção – Draco Malfoy explicou.**

** Você? Mas pensei que quisesse ir para Hogsmead também? – Gina não entendia o interesse do loiro na detenção dela.**

** Até queria, mas depois que soube da sua detenção achei que aqui seria mais interessante – disse ele com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.**

** Olha aqui Malfoy, não fique pensando que aquilo vai acontecer novamente – disse ela firmemente, talvez por dentro não tivesse tanta certeza, visto que o sorriso sexy de Draco já estivesse fazendo seu corpo estremecer.**

** Sabe Weasley, eu estive pesquisando – ele levantou da cadeira e começou a se aproximar da garota – A taxa elevada de testosterona na mulher faz com esta tenha um apetite sexual maior que o normal.**

** Cala a boca – Gina extremamente vermelha foi em direção a porta, Draco, entretanto foi mais rápido e acabou ficando em frente a passagem.**

** Não precisa ficar com vergonha, tenha certeza que esse distúrbio é um fator visto com bons olhos pelos homens – disse ele provocando-a.**

** Não me interessa sua opinião! Saiba que ainda te acho um mal educado! – berrou Gina.**

** i _FlashBcak_**

_**Gina estava saindo da enfermaria, havia ido buscar uns exames que sua mãe, preocupada como sempre, pedira para que ela fizesse. Gina era uma garota fisicamente normal, tinha dezesseis anos, mas sua menstruação ainda não estava regulada, mês vinha, mês não, então Molly achou que seria boa idéia fazer uns exames de rotina para saber as razoes daquilo.**_

_**A garota adiou o quanto pôde aqueles exames, mas quando não deu mais pra evitar, Molly ameaçou buscá-la pessoalmente em Hogwarts, acabou atendendo o desejo da mãe e fez todos os exames na própria enfermaria do colégio. Madame Pomfrey explicara todos os resultados e passara algumas poções, que segundo ela seriam a solução para o "problema". **_

_**Ela lia novamente os resultados dos exames, estava tudo normal, exceto um: o nível de sua testosterona. Era isso que provocava a irregularidade de sua menstruação e as poções serviriam para deixar aquele hormônio no nível correto que deveria ter nas mulheres. Mas aquilo não era a resposta apenas para a irregularidade da menstruação dela, era também a resposta para seu exagerado "apetite sexual". **_

_**Não que Madame Pomfrey tenha dito aquilo também, leu sobre isso numa revista e fazia agora total sentido. Gina namorou Dennis por um tempo e tinha que se controlar para não fazerem sexo toda vez que se viam. Sentia um enorme desejo e sempre que dava o simples encontro acabava debaixo dos lençóis. Eles então terminaram o namoro, Gina achou que tudo aquilo fosse passar, mas enganou-se.**_

_**Sentia tanto desejo quanto antes, mas agora não tinha mais um namorado para satisfazê-la, então... Acabava fazendo sozinha mesmo, mas é claro que não era a mesma coisa, pensava. A testosterona é responsável pela libido, seu excesso nas mulheres acaba deixando-as com mais desejo, e era isso que acontecia com Gina, estava explicado, não se sentia mais uma maníaca sexual. Voltava distraída para a torre da Grinfinória quando colidiu com alguém.**_

_** Ai! – disse ela – Desculpa, eu estava distraída – falou sem olhar a pessoa.**_

_** Você não tem jeito não é Weasley? – disse Malfoy.**_

_** Ah, então era você? Retiro minhas desculpas! – Gina falou enquanto pegava os exames que caíra durante a colisão.**_

_** Mas o que temos aqui? – perguntou Draco pegando um dos exames, Gina desesperou-se com a possibilidade dele ter pego justamente o que tinha sobre sua testosterona.**_

_** Me devolve Malfoy! – disse Gina seriamente.**_

_** E por que faria isso? Não recebo ordens de uma Weasley! – disse ele divertindo-se da cara dela, levantando o papel para que esta não conseguisse alcançar.**_

_** Não vou pedir duas vezes – Gina aproximou-se dele e inutilmente tentou alcançar o papel, Drco era bem mais alto que ela.**_

_** Oras Weasley, o que tem aqui que não queres que eu veja? – perguntou já entorpecido pelo perfume dela, a ruiva estava provocando sensações diferentes nele.**_

_** Não é da sua conta – ela sem querer colocou a mão sobre o peito dele para servir de apoio, mas não deixou de notar como este era bem definido, "Não é hora de pensar nisso Gina!", reprimiu-se.**_

_** Deixa ver – Draco afastou-se facilmente e começou a ler o papel. Gina tinha que fazer alguma coisa, não podia permitir que ele lesse o resultado do seu exame. A alternativa foi: beijá-lo.**_

_**Draco não esperava aquilo, talvez imaginasse que ela fosse puxar o papel de sua mão ou voar no seu pescoço para estrangulá-lo, mas de uma hora pra outra sentiu os lábios quente de Gina nos seus e acabou entregando-se ao beijo. Puxou-a pela cintura para perto de si, colando seus corpos, beijavam-se intensamente. Gina pretendia apenas distraí-lo com o beijo, mas estava tão bom que acabou prolongando-o o quanto pôde. Ela sentia as mãos de Draco percorrem suas costas, começou a ficar excitada, a tempos não...**_

_**Afastou-se, o que estava fazendo? O que pensou em fazer? Era Draco Malfoy e por mais que a guerra tivesse acabado e ele não estivesse mais "mal" como antes, continuava sendo Draco Malfoy! Ele a olhava intrigado, tinha beijado a Weasley e mesmo não querendo, tinha que admitir que fora bom. Ele que no momento do beijo acabou jogando o papel no chão, pegou-o novamente.**_

_** Mas o que será que temos aqui Weasley? – perguntou ele, Gina ainda estava confusa demais para lembrar do exame e nem percebeu que ele começou a ler o papel – São apenas exames, não entendo porquê não queria que visse.**_

_** Satisfeito? – disse ela.**_

_** Ainda não – ele a puxou novamente, era loucura, ele sabia, mas o desejo de senti-la novamente era mais forte, beijou-lhe mais uma vez e Gina correspondeu tão intensamente quanto antes. Ele a prensou na parede, ela passava as mãos em suas costas, e beijava seu pescoço. Percebeu que ele estava tão excitado quanto ela quando sentiu o membro do garoto enrijecer-se.**_

_**As mãos de Draco acariciavam a barriga de Gina e quando chegou aos seus seios ele a ouviu gemer de prazer. Só podiam estar loucos, beijavam-se intensamente nos corredores de Hogwarts, podiam ser pegos a qualquer momento, mas aquilo estava tão bom que nenhum dos dois teve força para acabar com aquilo. As mãos de Gina desceram das costas de Draco para o bumbum dele e com isso pressionou-o mais o corpo dele contra o seu.**_

_**A vontade era de fazerem ali mesmo, mas finalmente a razão ecoou na mente da garota, e ela parou de beijá-lo. Estavam completamente sem fôlego, sorriam um para o outro, aquilo fora bom, muito bom. Draco ainda beijou o pescoço da garota mais uma vez.**_

_** Incrível o efeito do excesso da testosterona nas mulheres – disse ele, Gina corou com o comentário – Vejo que com você não é diferente.**_

_** O que? – ela não podia acreditar.**_

_** Ah Weasley, você não acha que sou um idiota não é? **_

_** Acho? Na verdade... Agora eu tenho total certeza! – disse antes de sair completamente irritada com Draco. Por alguns instantes pensou que ele, assim como ela, tivesse curtido o momento, até cogitou a possibilidade de sair com ele caso a convidasse. "Estúpida! É claro que ele não iria querer sair com você, só estava se aproveitando!". **_

**_Fim do flashback _ /i **

**Gina olhava o rapaz a sua frente, por que será que deste o dia que aquilo acontecera, quase uma semana atrás, não conseguia parar de pensar nele? Por que agora toda vez que ele passava fazia questão de observá-lo? Aquele beijo ainda estava em sua memória e por tão cedo não seria apagado. **

**Draco também fitava a moça, como era bonita aquela Weasley. Deste que a beijou não conseguia parar de pensar nela, o jeito que seu corpo reagiu aos carinhos da moça o fez ansiar por um "bis". Queria tocá-la novamente, sentir seu corpo junto ao seu, sentir seus lábios. Não sabia se poderia tentar, percebeu que a magoou no dia em que se beijaram, "Idiota, você sempre consegue estragar tudo, agora não pode tê-la", pensou ele.**

** Qual a minha detenção? – perguntou Gina, fazendo-o voltar a realidade.**

** Terás que listar todas as poções do professor Snape – avisou ele.**

** Tudo bem, é melhor eu começar logo então – ela foi em direção as prateleiras do professor, havia dezenas de poções ali, pelo visto aquilo levaria a tarde toda.**

** Ficarei observando – disse ele, se seguida votou para a cadeira que estava anteriormente.**

**Gina anotava num pergaminho cada poção que havia naquele local, mas não era isso que estava incomodando-a. Na verdade, estava irritando-a o fato de Draco não tirar os olhos dela. **

** Será que dá pra parar de me olhar? – perguntou irritada, já estava esperando a resposta maldosa do garoto.**

** Impossível, mesmo que quisesse não poderia deixar de te admirar – disse ele, por que não tentar ser sincero? Ele a queria, mesmo que significasse ferir seu orgulho, decidiu que tentaria tê-la.**

** Ah claro! Nem adianta vir com essa conversa fiada! – ela avisou.**

** Olha Gina – ela estranhou a forma de tratamento – Cansei de me enganar e fingir que não aconteceu nada naquele dia.**

** Aquilo foi um erro, esqueça.**

** Se foi um erro então foi o melhor da minha vida, pois me fez entender que estou completamente apaixonado por você! – confessou, corou com aquilo, mas confessou.**

** Que? – Gina ainda não tinha absorvido aquelas palavras, jamais imaginara que Draco correspondesse a seus sentimentos, achou apenas que ele tivesse brincado com ela.**

** Eu estou dizendo que quero ficar com você – ele começou a se aproximar – Quero beijá-la e senti-la novamente.**

** Então é por isso que me quer? – perguntou tristemente, pelo visto ele só queria seu corpo.**

** Quero-te pra namorar Gina, pois não agüentaria ver outro beijando esses lábios que são meus ou sentindo essa pele macia que também é só minha - ele começou a tocá-la.**

** Por que brincas comigo? - perguntou ela.**

** Não estou brincando, falo sério - ele deu um selinho nela - Queres namorar comigo? **

**Gina colou imediatamente seus lábios nos dele, sabia que poderia se arrepender daquilo, se Draco estivesse mentindo sofreria, mas não poderia deixar de tentar. Aquele contato novamente provocou um calor nos corpos de ambos, ele a puxou para perto de si e aprofundou o beijo, quando pararam ela disse:**

** Que achas da minha resposta? - perguntou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. **

** Gostei tanto que quero novamente - disse ele antes de voltar a beijá-la. As mãos de Gina percorriam as costas de Draco, enquanto que as dele estavam a acariciar os seios da garota. Ela parou por um momento e o fitou, sorrindo em seguida. **

**Começou a tirar a blusa dele, ainda não podia acreditar no que estava fazendo, mas realmente não queria que fosse diferente. Quando ele ficou sem camisa, ela distribuiu beijos em todo peitoral dele. Em seguida, foi a vez dele tirar-lhe a blusa, também beijou todo o colo da garota e quando tirou seu sutiã, beijou cada seio demoradamente, fazendo-a gemer de prazer. **

**Draco a guiou para um sofá que ali havia e a deitou, ficando por cima dela, ainda beijava ora seu pescoço, ora seus seios. Depois que tirara toda a roupa da garota, fez o mesmo e em seguida encaixou seu corpo no dela. Seus movimentos começaram lentos, mas foram aumentando o ritmo com o passar do tempo, fazendo-a gemer de prazer. Quando chegaram ao clímax do ato, sentiram-se completamente satisfeitos. Gina agora estava com a cabeça sobre o peito nu de Draco, enquanto esse acariciava seus cabelos, ele jamais sentira-se assim com outra garota antes. **

** Eu jamais pensaria que um dia faria amor com Draco Malfoy! - Gina confessou.**

** A culpa foi da sua testosterona - brincou ele, em seguida beijou-lhe carinhosamente a testa - Sou muito agradecido a ela, sabia?**

** Você adora me perturbar com isso né? - ela estava um pouco constrangida - Quero só ver se vai dar conta!**

** Duvidas? **

** Hum... Não sei, mas posso comprovar - disse ela sorrindo e mais uma vez fizeram amor naquele dia.**

**FIM!**

**N/A: ahuahauahuahauhauha, mas que fic foi essa: )) Bom... esta idéia surgiu quando estava numa aula de biologia e meu professor falava sobre o assunto. Tive que explicar um pouco, desculpem-me se ficou chata demais essa parte. Isto é verdade, viu! Realmente nas mulheres o excesso de testosterona aumenta o apetite sexual... : )) hauahauhauahuauha, só eu mesmo pra ter ideia de uma fic assistindo uma aula: )) ficou meio bobinha, mas espero que tenham curtido! Beijuss! PinkPotter : )**


End file.
